Petición
by Bleu14
Summary: "No había forma de volver a comenzar. Si tenía que elegir, lo rechazaría con un gran dolor, dándole su última petición." CRENNY. SLASH.


**Howdy-Ho!**

 **Este diminuto fic va dedicado para Yume Musume. -3- No puedo creer que hayan pasado seis años desde que nos conocimos aquí. :')**

 **Espero que lo disfrutes. ;)**

* * *

Petición.

Kenneth McCormick levantó la mirada, con dolor, con pena; una sonrisa a medias se mostró en su sombrío rostro. El atardecer caía sobre el pueblo que lo había visto crecer y, estaba seguro, lo vería morir. Sus ojos azules se posaron en la cara de su novio, Craig Tucker, escuchaba con atención cada palabra en cuanto salía de su hábil boca, sin embargo no emitía sonido alguno en respuesta. "Vámonos de aquí, este lugar ya no tiene nada más para nosotros," "tenemos que dejar todo esto atrás, toda la gente, toda la mierda..." era el tipo de cosas sin sentido que le decía ahora mismo. Parecía que no se cansaba de repetirlo, como si aquello que predicaba se tratara de algo posible...

—Basta.

No podía y, quizá, no quería. Estaba atado a ese maldito lugar por una sola persona, su amada hermana menor, Karen. Si se iba ahora, cargaría perpetuamente con la culpa de haberla abandonado a su suerte, sabiendo que su propia casa era un sitio peligroso para ella. El alcoholismo de sus padres y los antecedentes penales de Kevin (su hermano mayor) empeoraban las condiciones. Además de ese firme impedimento, ¿a caso Tucker no recordaba los altercados que se suscitaron a lo largo de su relación? A causa de sus personalidades explosivas impulsadas por las porquerías que consumían, no se limitaban a una discusión verbal, sino que terminaban en golpes; peleas violentas que habían sido causa de fisuras óseas y múltiples hemorragias externas. Las drogas eran, por consecuente, su principal problema.

—¿Qué?

Amaba a Craig, era verdad. Le sería imposible evocar un sentimiento de felicidad superior a cuando simplemente estaban tumbados juntos, ya fuera en una cómoda cama o en el mismísimo piso, enredados entre besos y abrazos. Se atrevería a afirmar sin titubear que llevaba las manos de su amante plasmadas en su cabello... Pero, por ese mismo motivo, si tenía que elegir entre irse lejos con él para "comenzar de nuevo" o quedarse a proteger a su hermana de sus propios padres, con un gran dolor rechazaría la generosa oferta de su amante.

—Deja de hablar.

La idea absurda surgió cuando ambos lograron reparar una camioneta vieja que hallaron en el bosque. Él mismo lo había sugerido, utilizar esa carcacha para irse lejos y nunca volver. Craig se había encargado de explicarle lo complicado que les sería poder sobrevivir fuera del pueblo con una camioneta de poco valor, agregando consigo a Karen, los tres manteniéndose a expensas de dos salarios miserables. Aparentemente los papeles se habían invertido. Odiaba ese sentimiento de desesperación inminente que los había llevado hasta ahí.

—Se terminó, ¿cierto?

Estaban en una habitación de hotel. Después de suspirar, el hombre de cabello negro a quien tanto apreciaba tomó asiento en la cama, a su lado. Mostraba esa expresión en el rostro que sólo podría descifrar alguien que, como él, le hubiera acompañado un largo tiempo como la persona más importante en su vida. Tenía miedo. Era comprensible. Ambos sabían que nada duraba para siempre y lo suyo estaba acabando. Asintió, lento. Sentía dolor genuino atravesando su pecho. Agradecía estar sobrio para poder rememorar este terrible sufrimiento el resto de su miserable vida.

—Lo lamento...

—¡No me vengas con esa mierda ahora!

No sentía deseos de pelear ahora, el otro tampoco. Con el silencio le hizo comprender que también estaba aterrado.

—Craig...

Los ojos grises del mencionado se fijaron en los suyos, inundados de resignación. En su mente repasaba todas las veces que creyó haber tocado fondo en su relación: no fueron más que finales falsos. Este, notoriamente no lo era.

—¿Qué?

Se acercó, acomodándole el cabello negro detrás de la oreja. Maldito bastardo, era jodidamente guapo.

—Promete que volverás a verme... aunque sea sólo en tus sueños.

En cualquier otro momento, Craig lo hubiera mandado al carajo por ser tan cursi, pero ya no se trataba de una broma tonta, era su realidad. No pudo hacer otra cosa más que asentir, bajando la mirada. Se acercó a su novio, tomando su cara para besarlo, siendo aceptado enseguida. Sus manos se aferraron a sus cuerpos, sus labios se resistieron antes de separarse de manera definitiva. Tucker se levantó enseguida, dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida.

—Kenny... te amo, pendejo.

Exhaló fuerte por la nariz, reprimiendo una risa sardónica. La última vez que escuchaba esa voz tan familiar... Sin voltear a verlo, respondió:

—También te amo, Craig, hijo de puta.

* * *

 **Espero que haya sido de tu agrado. :'( No di para más. Por si no se notó, mi inspiré en una canción: Wildest Dreams - Taylor Swift. xDx**

 **Espero tu review con ansias. :)**

 **¡Gracias por leer! :D**


End file.
